Hybrid
by lilpunkrocker101
Summary: A story/novel I've been working on for a long time. These are my own characters and story. I decided to put in on FF to maybe get some reviews and constructive criticism. This is the story of Sabbi a vampire werewolf hybrid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sabbi

Walking down the dimly lit street, I shielded my face from the fierce winds with my coat hood. The snow stuck lightly to my eyelashes. I wiped them away softly to clear my vision. It was a very cold December night and the snow hung on the small buildings and street around me. The year was 1993. The last time I checked I was wandering somewhere in the city of Lienz Austria.

I turned the corner quickly taking me into a narrow alleyway between two small buildings. I shook off my jacket slightly to get the snow off. It didn't help much. The materials of my jacket were not meant for snow or rain, just for warmth I suppose. But in any case my jacket was soaked. I sighed and took it off. Any normal person would have been frozen by now, jacket or no jacket, but I was far from normal. I was somewhat cold though. I figured it was because of my small size. I was only ten years old. I was not like normal ten year olds. My name is Sabbi Stark and I was born a monster.

My mother was a werewolf. And as if that wasn't abnormal enough, my father was a vampire. That never happened. Ever. A normal werewolf's (if you could consider it normal) mate were generally human. Occasionally another werewolf. Vampires mate were vampires too, or were human but were eventually changed. My parents were never meant to be normal. And I guess neither was I. Vampires and Werewolves. Mortal enemies. But somehow my parents managed to love each other despite their differences. Which I could never understand. But they did. It was very clear. And they loved me. Protecting me, raising me, loving me.

I immediately knew I was different. I was a fast learner. My parents quickly realized that I learned things much much faster than normal children. I could walk and talk before I was one and by age 4 I could read and write. I was age ten now and was at the mental state of teenager maybe. Which concerned me. What would happen to me as I got older? Would I be immortal like my father or age more like my mother.

Werewolves age physically until they look around 25ish. After that they can live just like that for hundreds of years if they're lucky. They age normally mentally, just like humans.

Two vampires can't reproduce, so there are no vampire babies. A vampire and a human can reproduce, however rare it may be it still happens. Creating a fairly normal human baby with a few vampire attributes like blood lust and unusual strength. Even so its hard to be compared to the growth of a full vampire because they are just frozen in time at what ever state they were bitten. So obviously I have to compare myself to werewolves. Werewolf children age just like humans until they hit what humans call puberty. Werewolves have a transformation. They start turning into a werewolf and have all the characteristics that come with it. At this point they have to be trained to control themselves and master their new abilities.

I don't have any of the werewolf abilities yet so I'm guessing that I'm somewhat aging like a normal werewolf. But what about my mental status. Not normal. I'm hoping that might be part of the vampire in me but how will that effect how I grow? Will I stop aging at 25? Or will I stop aging sooner? Will I be immortal? Or will I die at one point. I'm not really afraid of death its just that I'm so unsure how my life is going to turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: blood

I had wandered quite a bit southwest and into Germany. The lower part of Munich. There was no snow on the ground but it was still very cold. I had found a new jacket that could handle a bit of snow luckily. It was surprisingly clear night for being the middle of winter. The moon was out which left the my surroundings glowing as I walked around the small town.

Turning the corner I came to a dimly lit street that housed many warehouses. I sighed. I needed to go this direction and didn't feel like going around, but the spaces between the buildings were unusually slender and mazelike. I wasn't very fond of tight spaces. I knew I probably wouldn't get lost as long as I had my sense of direction, but I still didn't like the idea of navigating through all these buildings. Even so I trudged forward.

I had only passed the first building when a smell stung my nose. The smell made the back of my throat grow hot. I held my nose and took a second to control myself long enough to identify the smell. Because of my dads side, smells often times over whelm me to the point were its hard to concentrate on anything else. There was no doubt in my mind of what this smell was. Blood. Even being half vampire I had never really craved blood. Sure it smelt good and it always made the back of my throat run dry but it never really effected me much. Upon regaining concentration, it finally struck me that this isn't normal. Why was there blood here? Several things crossed my mind. Someone might have had an accident and cut themselves. What if it wasn't just a cut? It could be really serious or deadly? Who would be here right now? It has to be at least 2 in the morning. Maybe it was a murder? As I thought of all the awful things that might have happened I found myself walking toward the smell. I went with it. Curiosity over powered me. Where was that smell coming from?

I walked lightly to not make any sound of my approach. I went through the twist and turns of the building maze until the sent was so strong I had to hold my nose again. I crouched behind a dumpster peered around it to see an alley way, larger then the ones I had gone through. It held several crates along side the walls. The smell was so thick but I couldn't see or hear anyone around. I stood up and looked over the dumpster to get a better view of the open alley. Nothing seemed to be there until I caught a small glimpse of red next to a crate. My heart started to pound as a saw through the gaps in the crate what looked like the shadow of a mangled body laying behind the crate.

I stood there frozen, until I heard a sound behind me. Startled, I sprang up and flipped over the dumpster. At the same time I heard something slam into the dumpster right where I had just been. I landed ungracefully one the other side and quickly turned to see what was going on. Before I could even blink I was being lifted up into the air by my neck and slammed against the wall. My hands automatically shot to my neck to try to release myself from what ever had me pinned. I looked at my attacker. I could hardly breath but her sent was too distinct to miss. A vampire. She looked to be in her late twenties with short black hair with a strange blue tint. I say strange because it made her stand out when most vampires want to blend into their human surroundings. Her eyes were blue too, which matched her hair. If she didn't look so vicious she could probably be very pretty.

Before I could panic about the fact that I was in worse danger than I thought, she shook me forcing me to look at her. "What are you?" she hissed.

What am I? She couldn't tell by my smell? Come to think about it how did I smell? Like a werewolf? Like a Vampire? Human or what? My pause made her shake me again to get my attention. I tried to speak but her tight clenched hand was crushing my vocal cords. I let out a gurgling sound instead. She loosened her grip and lowered me to the floor not fully letting go of me. As if I could run away. Ha.

I coughed and cleared my throat. I caught myself before I spoke. What would I say? Oh hi I'm a vampire/werewolf. No. Hybrids of any sort are considered abominations, I would be killed. I went with my gut. "I'm a.. vampire.." I said hoarsely.

Maybe I would be spared if I was one of her own kind. Her brow furrowed. She released me but kept on her guard incase I ran for it. She looked me up and down. She smelt the air around me. "You're breathing." She more stated then questioned.

I panicked a bit. "uh just force of habit" I quickly said. Vampires don't need to breath but do it out of habit sometimes. I on the other hand needed to breath.

She shook her head. "You have a heart beat" she hissed.

Oh no she had me there. You can't fake a heart beat. Vampires hearts are stopped the minute they change. In being half I have a heart beat, as slow as it might be I have one. I was frozen in place against that wall staring at her piercing blue eyes trying to find something to say. "What are you?" she asked again.

"I don't know.." I barley whispered.

"You don't have a sent" she said. "Are you human?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say. Was I? No of course not. To be human meant to be normal, which I definitely not. "no.." I said softly.

She was growing impatient with me. I racked my brain franticly for a way to escape or at least something to say. Nothing came to mind. I just stared up at her with huge eyes. She sighed. "What are you doing here? Can you at least answer that one?"

Damn. I couldn't really answer that one either. It was just the direction I was headed. Uncontrollably I blurted out "I could smell the blood.." What would she make of that? "I thought someone might be hurt. I wanted to help.." I almost whispered. Although I followed the smell purely because of curiosity, but if someone needed help I would surely assist them.

She smirked a bit and glanced over at the mangled body. "Sorry kid, not much you can do to help him." She turned her attention back to me to catch my reaction.

Her comment seemed to hardly faze me, and further more my focus was on her words. I hadn't noticed until just now that she had been speaking English. That was a little curious. She had first spoken to me in English not German. I was still in Germany right? Yeah I'm sure I haven't wandered that far. Curiosity struck me again. I held my tongue. Why did I care to know anyways.

I realized I had been blankly staring at her when a small hiss escaped her lips as she looked to the rooftop of a nearby building. Her eyes were intense as she took a hold of my arms and leaped behind a create taking me with her. What was going on? I thought as I frantically tried to keep on my feet and regaining my balance once behind the create. The blue eyed vampire next to me stood completely still in a crouched position facing a building a crossed the alley. I followed her eyes and searched for movement.

As if on cue, a pair of pale gray hands became visible on the edge of the roof. A horribly ugly creature then descended from the roof. Crawling headfirst down the wall toward the mutilated body. It had the form of a long lanky human with tattered and torn gray skin from head to foot. Wisps of hair rooted from its head which seemed too small for its body. There was loose skin attached to its claw like hands to the middle of its thigh. Wings perhaps. I had never seen anything like it, it was terrifying. I gasped reflexively, immediately wishing I hadn't. I lifted its head and stared right at us, or at least it felt like it was. Their were too holes sunken into its skull where its eyes should have been. No ears that I could see and two slits for a nose. No mouth either. It quickly dropped from the wall to stand in the alley way.

I could feel the vampire leave my side weather it was to attack it or run away I wasn't sure at the time. My eyes were fixed on the creature as it open a mouth that wasn't visible before. Rows of razor sharp teeth came into view as it open its mouth so unnaturally wide, a human would have to break their jaw to make it open like that. With that I saw the vampire lung for the creature but not before it let out a high pitched screech. I covered my ears to shield them from the horrific sound. It didn't last long. In seconds the vampire was ripping it too pieces not far from were I stood. The sight nauseated me, forcing me to turn away from the scene.

I only took one step before 3 more shrill screeches pierced the night sky. More of those things were making their ways down the walls around us. The one closest to me sprang head first at me claws and teeth barred. I narrowly rolled out of the way, springing back up to face it in a crouched position. A deep growl escaped my teeth. This startled me. I had never growled before. Even though I was a werewolf I wasn't supposed to able to use my abilities till I was at least 13. Sort of like a werewolf puberty. Even so an other snarl came from me. The creature didn't make another attack. It was crouched as well waiting for my next move.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the vampire ready to spar with the two other creatures but her eyes were on me. I could feel her gaze. She'd probably figured it out by now, but this wasn't the time for her to kill me. She'd have to get in line.

Seeing as I wasn't going to make the first move, the creature lunged at me again. I was too quick. I had been fast before but now I was moving faster than I had ever before. I could hear the hisses and screeched to my right. Their fight had begun. I know it sounds weird since I'm sure she had plans to kill me, but I was afraid for her. I didn't want her to get hurt. Forget about her, my brain shouted at me, worry about yourself.

My opponent wasted no time in lunging at me again. Jumping on a crate I avoided its claws. Again and again it attacked. It was fast but I seemed to be a bit faster. I was scared out of my wits but a part of this felt natural, so I let my instinct and adrenalin guide me. I lost focus for a spit second and I felt the sharp claws rip through my side. In furry I whipped my fist down on top of its head smashing its face into the ground. The creature let out a screech of pain as it grasped at the top of its head, writhing on the floor. My instincts told me that this was the time to strike. I spun around and bolted towards it. Swinging my leg I kicked it as hard as I could in the chest. Its shriek turned to gurgles as dark blood oozed from its mouth. I need to kill this thing while its down I thought as I searched for a way to kill it. I have no claws, fangs, or anything like that to kill it myself. I needed to find a weapon.

I looked along the alley way. It was then that I noticed that me and the creature were alone. The vampire was gone. My attention hovered there for only a split second, then my gaze shifted to a broken crate a crossed from me. Shattered pieces were scattered all over around it. The only thing going through my mind was wooden stake. Would that work? It worked on vampires, but this wasn't a vampire.. I didn't know what it was. Didn't matter. It was all I had.

I sprinted to it. In mid stride I heard it lunge after me, right on my heals claws outstretched. I desperately grasped a sharp piece. Spinning around I thrust the wooden dagger outward. The collision sent me flying backward its claw ripping my shoulder. I slammed into the wall with such force, the concrete cracked behind me. I crumpled on the ground. I couldn't breathe. I frantically gasped for air, my ears ringing. The wind had been knocked out of me, even so I scrambled to my feet preparing for another attack.

Looking over, I saw the creature on the ground again. I then realized my ears hadn't been ringing, the creature had been screaming and I now saw why. The sharp sliver of wood had gone right into its chest. Its pale gray skin had begun to turn black and ashy from where the dagger sat, spreading like a wild fire over the rest of its body. Once its entire was blackened it started crumbling away, its screams piercing the night all the while.

It wasn't until it became a heap of ashes that I became aware that I had been holding my breath. I struggled to breath again. I couldn't do it. I panicked, perhaps I didn't just have the wind knocked out of me. I was about to check my self for wounds when I found the world spinning fiercely around me. My whole left side was struck by something hard, then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chastity

Was I dead? I thought to myself. Nothing was making sense. There was fire all over, but I was drowning. I could hear screams. My screams, but my mouth was closed. The smell of something sweet stung my nose. Much too sweet to stand. It created a bitter burning in my mouth and throat.

I gasped and sat up. All the fire disappeared but I was still drowning. I coughed violently as blood spurted from my mouth. I choked in a huge gulp of air. I opened my eyes to see the night sky. Things were starting to make sense again. I was on the roof. No fire, drowning, screams or smells anymore. I sat their in silence breathing heavily.

"So you're finally awake?" came a voice behind me. If my throat wasn't so sore I probably would have screamed. I spun around the see the vampire standing behind me.

"What were those things?" I asked, surprised that that was the most important question on my mind. Damn my curiosity.

"Harpies" she replied casually.

We sat there in silence once more. I forced myself to ask "Why haven't you killed me yet?" afraid to hear the answer. She looked surprised.

"Wasn't that your intention? You know what I am don't you?" I demanded the answers with unexpected bravery.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at me "Frankly I haven't the slightest clue what you are. Even so I'm not planning on killing you." she said folding her arms. "You kind of saved my life kid" She almost laughed.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Well I was about to be finished off by those 3 harpies, until you killed the one you were fighting. They left in a hurry after that" she shrugged.

"3?" I questioned. I only saw 2 go after her.

"One was hiding down the alley way to ambush us." she answered.

"oh" was all I could say. Why would they all leave? Ugh my curiosity was killing me. I don't care as long as they're gone.

I tried to stand. Not a good idea. I felt the pressure and pain in my chest and I was drowning again. I sat back down immediately, choking up the blood blocking my airway.

"Whoa take it easy there kid! Your hurt pretty bad." She exclaimed taking a step toward me as if to help.

"Not.. kid.. Sabbi" I muttered through coughs irritated with her. Something about being called kid ticked me off.

"Well _Sabbi _you should lie back down. You have a huge gash in your side and shoulder and I think you might have broken a few ribs." she said sounding almost concerned.

Well that would explain all the blood and not being able to breath. It scared me though. What do I do about it? It could kill me. I just laid there, allowing my breathing to slow. "So is the plan for me to just lay here until I die?" I snapped sarcastically, the pain making me frustrated. Not caring that that remark could make her snap me like a twig.

She looked surprised and confused for a second then she just laughed. "Well don't you have an attitude. No I'm going to take you somewhere to get help." she smiled. Well it was more like a smug smirk. Why was she smiling at me like that anyways?

"Why do you care?" I groaned as I tried to stand again. She put a hand on my shoulder to sit me back down.

"Because you in a way saved my life and you fascinate me." she chuckled.

"Oh great" I muttered.

She smiled "you've got to admit you are a pretty interesting creature. Speaking of which are you ever going to tell me just what you are?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked scowling at her. What was with her? She's acting all buddy buddy with me. Possibly just a ploy to find out what I am.

"Because we're a friends now. You saved me remember" she said smiling.

"Yeah we were such good friends when we first met huh" I scowled at her.

"Sorry sorry. I thought you were one of those harpies." she explained. There seemed to be some doubt in her voice but I decided to ignore it.

"Sure. So where do you plan on taking me? I hope you weren't planning on dropping me off at a hospital because if you haven't already noticed, I'm not exactly human." I said. Wow where did this attitude of mine come from all of the sudden? Luckily it didn't seem to bother her. In fact it seemed to make her laugh. Hopefully that was a good sign that she wasn't going to kill me. I hadn't fully ruled it out though.

"Relax kid, I have a friend that I'm sure will be more than happy to help you out" she replied softly.

"Sabbi. Not kid" I repeated.

She smiled "Well Sabbi, I'm Chastity, and don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I promise"

"How much is a promise from a vampire really worth?" I replied. She didn't answer. I didn't expect her to. I sighed "well lets go" I said trying to stand and feeling the pain more intensely than before. Chastity was at my side immediately.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can hardly stand without killing yourself" she said gently and with that I was swooped up into her arms. It seemed to take no effort for her at all. I didn't protest and I tried my hardest to just ignore how uncomfortable I was with it both physically and emotionally. I was being carried by a vampire who until just recently looked like her was going to slaughter me. Well I was either going to die of internal bleeding on the roof or I was going to have to trust her to get me help.

I really didn't have much of a choice, since she had already started running. Quickly jumping from building to building with grace and agility I could never pull off. It might have been cool if I wasn't so concerned of where she was taking me. Once out of the maze of building she started running through the streets.

"Wait what if people see us?" I asked glancing around the empty streets.

"No ones going to see us. I'd sense if anyone was watching us." she replies casually. I didn't question her. It could be a vampire thing. Sometimes vampires were given an addition gift/curse when they were changed. The sensing thing could be hers.

We didn't run far until we slowed in front of an old run down house. She quickly ducked down under the half boarded up doorway and slipped into the basement. There was a man sitting at the bottom of the steps sipping from a coffee mug. I could smell the sent of vampires all over but his smell was the strongest. He was human. Chastity cleared her throat to announcing her presence. The man turned quickly slightly startled.

"Oh Ms. Chastity its only you." He said in a gruff voice with a thick German accent. Oh its only you? Only a vampire. "I thought it might be those dang teenagers again." He continued sounding disgruntled.

"Sorry to have startled you Boris, I'll get someone to do something about them" she said sweetly but with authority.

Boris's eyes widened as a worried expression crossed his face. "No.. no madam they aren't being that bothersome.. Really they are.. Just.." He frantically sputtered.

"Calm down. No harm will come to them, but we can't have them lurking around here." she explained politely.

Boris relaxed seeming embarrassed he had even brought it up. "Yes ma'am." he said as he proceeded into the dark basement. Chastity followed. He didn't seem to pay any notice to me, but he seemed to know what Chastity was. Or at least that she could hurt those teenagers. Its not unheard of for vampires to have human servants. The humans think that if they serve them well enough they will give them immortality by changing them. While that does happen occasionally, most times it ends with the servant being killed to preserve the secret. Humans can't be trusted.

Boris took us to a small room with a few broken chairs and what looked like a big metal wardrobe in it. Upon getting a closer look I found that it was an old rusted gun safe, with a huge metal lock on the front. It seems like the lock was just for show because Boris shoved a small brass key into the side of the lock. With a click is swung to the side reveling the dim glow of a number pad. Boris punched in a series of random numbers which I could see very clearly. Chastity made no effort to obstruct my view.

This made me a little edgy. It wouldn't matter if I knew the code if they just planned on killing me once we got inside, or if they were just planning to never let me out. I wiggled slightly in her arms. The pain hit me hard as I fought the urge to scream. She noticed and held me more securely. Did she really think I could get away from her? I tried to relax my body to stop the pain and I have to admit her tight hold helped cease movement which caused the pain. Boris opened the safe door and moved aside for us to enter.

"Have a good evening madam chastity" he said with a bow.

She didn't respond to him, just swiftly entered the safe with opened to a narrow short hallway paved all around in cobble stone. Before I knew it, we hit a set of steep stairs. We were descending quickly giving me butterflies in my stomach. The trip seemed so short but that was perhaps because of the speed we were going but we soon came to a large wooden door. Two very large men were standing on either side. These men were not like old frail Boris at all. They were very large and a little frightening looking. The smell of vampire hit me as soon as we got within sight of them. As we approached the two men the Chastity slowed to a stop in from of them.

The eyes of the man to the right of us darted directly to me making me flinch in her arm. However the eyes of man to the left was fixed on Chastity.

"Back already?" he said in an English accent much to sweetly for how scary he looked, but maybe he only seemed scary to me considering the situation I was in. "I thought you said you'd be gone for 3 month. Boy time must fly down here!" He said jokingly as he flashed her with a smirk.

She laughed slightly "Time flies when you're having fun. And by the look of you two, you must be having loads of fun." She looked over at the other man to prove her sarcastic remark.

His face looked like it was stuck permanently in a scowl with the wrinkle lines to prove it. His gaze never left my face. I could feel it even as I tried to hide my face in Chastity's arm.

The other man chuckled "He's the life of any party" he said nudging his angry partner slightly. He didn't budge but the nudge must have stirred him enough to look away from me and up at Chastity.

"_What is it_?" He asked gruffly in German. His voice hard and deep. He sniffed the air slightly obviously disgruntled about the scent that he picked up. His gaze fixed on me once more.

_"Well that's what I'm here about. Aldon wants her and it would be rude to keep him waiting so if you don't mind I'd like for you to let me in_." Chastity said harshly in response to his rudeness.

At the mention of the name Aldon the mans anger melted away from in face leaving only fear in his eyes. The other mans face was also full of fear but at the same time was very curious as he notice me for the first time.

"W.. what does Aldon want with her?" He asked hesitantly.

Chastity looked at him with a scowl. "It is not your place to ask such things" She snapped at him. Her tone surprised me. She went from a cheerful mood to angry just in an instant at the mention of me. Did she really think they wouldn't notice or ask about me? They were obviously were guarding that door for a reason. The can't just let anyone waltz on in.

"I'm growing impatient" Chastity said with an irritable voice. The men quickly stepped aside and open the door for her. Without another work she swiftly walked through door into the dark hall on the other side.

We weren't in darkness long before we came to another door with another man standing at it's side.

"Ms Chastity" He spoke softly as he opened the door quickly so she wouldn't have to slow her pace.

The door opened up to a beautifully decorated large white hall. Large window were build high into the white marble wall on both sides allowing the soft morning sunlight to illuminate the hall. I squint my eyes to try to adjust to the light. Her heals made a soft clicking on the white and silver marble tile floor as she swiftly made her way down the hall.

For a while the beauty of the hall had kept me from noticing that we were not alone. There were many vampires in this hall and they were all staring right at us, making no effort to be discreet. I also now noticed the many doorways and smaller halls connected to the white marble hall. All of which contained more and more vampires curiously looking at us. They all seemed surreal. So elegant and beautiful it was so easy to forget how deadly they really are.

Their outfits ranging from the 17 hundreds to today's fashions but all looking very elegant and stylish. It then clicked in my head. This was a house of the grand empire.


End file.
